mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Spark
Captain Spark is a new Pro introduced into Super Monday Night Combat. He is one of the three current Commandos, alongside the Assassin and Wascot. Captain Spark is a masked superhero who takes inspiration from mid 1900's comic book superheroes. He speaks in an overly dramatic tone, and is supposedly raised from birth by a race of Mer-eel-people, according to his biography. He is equipped with an electric sword and a ray gun. He is one of the more mobile pros, with a blink/teleport ability known as Arc Flash, and a Lunge ability activated by reloading with his primary weapon. He excels at 'nuking' enemy Pros via ring-outs by using his disorienting Megahurtz attack, and following it up with a Flip Switch grapple. __TOC__ Weapons Captain Spark's weapons are mostly inclinced in taking out bots because of how both his weapons have no damage fall-off, but that does not mean they have zero potential against Pros. However, Captain Spark's main source of kills is his Grapple skill, which throws opponents away by a large distance. This is used on either pushing enemies to your team or turrets, or throwing them off the stage for a one-hit kill. Voltage Spike An electric sword that does two hits per attack. Attempting to reload with this weapon will cause Captain Spark to do a lunge. *Alternate Fire: A skillshot, which is only usable when charged up by attacking (and hitting) three times with the sword, or performing three successful abilities. This attack sends out three electric projectiles similar to a shotgun, as the projectiles spread out horizontally after being fired. Ray Gun A pistol reminiscent of 1950's pulp science-fiction. The ray-gun fires team-colored electric projectiles that fly in a straight line until they collide with something, at which point the projectile ends in a tiny explosion, which can do self-damage. The Ray Gun is useful for harrassing at longer ranges, as it has no fall-off damage, so it does the same damage at all ranges. *Alternate Fire: A Grapple Attack. Skills Arc Flash Arc Flash is a teleport ability known as a "blink." This ability teleports Spark roughly 20 feet to where he's looking, and passes through walls and floors. This ability makes for a great mobility or escape tool, as it occurs instantly. Upgrading this ability shortens the cooldown of the ability. Flip Switch Captain Spark grapples an enemy Pro or Bouncer and throws them behind him with a dramatic windmill kick. This ability can be used to ring out opponents. Upgrading Flip Switch lowers its cooldown and increases its damage. Megahurtz A close range context ability that blinds and slows multiple Pros, while also slowing them and doing a bit of damage. Upgrading this ability increases damage and reduces cooldown. Strategy *Captain Spark's Voltage Spike can hit multiple enemies at once. *The Ray Gun deals area damage and has no fall off damage, so feel free to use it at all ranges. *Use the Ray Gun's grapple instead of Flip Switch if you don't want to move the target. *Arc Flash can be used as a free ticket to the Jungle, or to escape from dangerous situations. *Don't worry about Arc Flashing through the bottom floor, because you can't, but be careful not to Arc Flash off in other ways. *Flip Switch can not only Ring Out enemy Pros, but also send Bouncers out of the Jungle! *Megahurtz works great if you want to disorient enemy Pros to attack them or escape from them. *Captain Spark is usually best situated farming in the Jungle for the first five minutes. Like most Pros, they are suggested to go gank or lane more after the first Annihilator, depending who is on the attacking and defending side. *The best way to beat down enemies who are not situated near an edge is to Flip Switch them to a corner, followed by a Megahurtz (this could also be executed before the Switch if having difficulty catching up), one or two attacks from the Voltage Spike depending if you casted Megahurtz or not, and finally the Alternate Fire of Voltage Spike. This will decimate most, if not, any enemy Pro that gets too careless. Update History Gallery Pro: Category:Commandos (SMNC) Category:Characters (SMNC)